


Ten ways to kills a Spider from the insides

by ThedemonCat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: It was no doubt that Tony stark loved his son Peter and would anything to make sure he was Safe.there may have been a little up and down such as when Peter become Spider-Man. Then one day while on Patrol Peter is taken by Thaddeus Ross to the Raft prison with the rest of the Rouges to serve jail time and to be experiment on.Now It ups to Tony to team up with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to save His son and the rest of the avengers.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Thaddeus Ross, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	1. Way one:Take him from his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On March 18, 2016. Peter Benjamin Stark went missing on his way to school

August 10th,2001, was a day that would forever go down as one of the best days in History. Well, according to Tony Stark, it would be. For on that day, it was when his wife Pepper Potts, now stark due to marriage, gave birth to their son Peter Benjamin Stark was born. Peter was born a month earlier than they should have and spent three weeks in the NICU.  
  
When Tony was finally able to his Son for the first time, after he was allowed to be taken out of the NICU and Pepper realized her hold on him. Tony fell in love with him and promised to himself and Peter that nothing would bad would ever happen to him that he would protect Peter as long as he lived.

* * *

“I was thinking of going out as spider-man after school,” Peter asked his parents in the morning as their small family were sat around the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast.  
His mother, Pepper, was pregnant at the moment with his Baby Sister. “Yes, for now, but if you have any homework from school, then you come right,” Pepper told her son.  
  
“And don't even try to lie about I will know,” Tony adds on to his wife's comments.  
Peter smiled at his parents well, getting his backpack. “Then I guess this means I have to get Ned to take out the Homework tracking device,” Peter joked, walking over to his mother, giving her a hug telling her bye for the day.  
  
“Don't you dare,” Tony replied?  
  
“See ya later, Dad,” Peter said, heading out to school.

* * *

While he was walking to school, Peter didn't notice the van following him.  
“Are we sure that kid his spider-man?” Man in van 1 in the driver's seats asked his partner.  
  
“I'm positive we have the camera footage of Stark tower of him going in and out as spider-man,” The second man explained to his partner.  
  
“I believe you alright, it just I don't want to be wrong and risk pissing of Iron Man by hurting his Son,” The first man said.  
  
“Tony Stark is nothing to be worried about” Having his Spider-sense tingle, Peter turns around only to see the many cars on the road of New York City. He didn't stop to take in the white van and kept walking to school.

* * *

“Here you go, Mam,” Spiderman told an elderly woman giving her cat that was stuck in a tree.  
  
Swinging through the city of New York was one of Peter's favourite things in the world.  
  
“Peter, your Father is calling,” Karen told peter.  
  
“Patch him, Karen,” Peter replied.” Hi, Dad,” Peter said, taking a seat on top of a building.  
  
“Hi, Petey-pie," Tony answered his son. "How much longer are you planning to be spider-maning making your mothers trying to cook and again," Tony asked him  
  
"And let me guess, because of her pregnant brain, she's putting weird things in the food," Peter guessed.  
  
"She was going to make Spaghetti and ketchup with vinegar," Tony answered.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad; I'll come home right now?" Peter said, getting ready to add off before he felt something hit him the back of the neck. Peter collapsed to the ground.  
  
"We got him, boss," One of the men of the van told his intercom, picking up peter and putting him on what looked like a stretcher to being taken downstairs.  
  
"Peter, answer me what wrongs," Tony yelled into his phone, hearing notice men talking about his son.  
"Tony, what's wrong. Where Peter," Pepper asked, overhearing the conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Tony said


	2. way two: Lock him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets arrested for being spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here the first Chapter. When I wrote that I was busy with school it was before school was cancelled. So I'm taken advantage of it written as much I can

When Peter woke up, he was surprised to find that he was not in his bed like he would usually be or on the couch with his head on either his mom or dad's lap. Instead, he found he was in a dark room that looked like one of those interrogation rooms in a metal chair with cuffs around his wrist. Peter immediately starts to tug on his restraint.  
“I wouldn’t bother doing that. There Vibranium,” A voice said, entering the room sitting down in the chair in front of peter.  
“What going? Who are you,” Peter asked, looking around the room.  
  
The man opened a folder and began reading. “Peter Benjamin Stark, age 15, attends Midtown School of Science and technology. Father Anthony ‘Tony’ Edward Stark Alias Iron Man, Mother Virginia ‘Pepper Stark Née Potts curtly pregnant with a Baby girl.”  
Peter couldn’t help but look confused at this man. How did he know this much about him? His family was keeping the gender of his baby sister a secret from the public.  
“Peter Stark has been working under the vigilante name Spiderman breaking the Sokovia Accords” The man finished reading the folder. “Spiderman, you are under arrest and sentenced to one year at the raft.”

“Sokovia Accord, The raft,” Peter whispered to himself, trying to finger out who this man was. “Your Thaddeus Ross, you broke up the avenger. You're the reason I don’t get to see Auntie Nat anymore,” Peter said. He remembered when the Accord drama happens; it was when his dad found he was spiderman.  
“Well, it is good to see that Famous Stark genius didn’t Skip a generation” Ross laughed at Peter's fearful expression.  
A group of Man dressed in laps coat and few men wearing guards uniform walked into the room. One of the lab coat guys walked over to peter, putting a collar over his neck while the other man uncuffed peter from his chair only to cuffs his hands to gather. Once the collar was around his neck, peter starts to feel tired, like how he used to feel after an asthma attack.  
  
“Now, this collar is designed to weaken your power, which means don’t try anything.” Ross explained to him, “Now you will be transferred to The Raft prison where you will not only serve your sentence, but you will also help your country by allowing scientists work under my orders will experiment on you to see how your power work.” Ross said to peter.” Or your Father could tell me were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barrens are”  
“You Won’t go with this. My Dad will stop you,” Peter yelled.  
“You poor little Mutant I already have,” Ross told Peter while one of the scientists came up behind Peter, sticking a needle in his neck, knocking him out.

* * *

“Tony, what's Happening” Pepper yelled at her husband. “What is going on with Peter? Did something happen to my Baby” Pepper began to panic?  
  
“Pepper is okay. I promise you I will finger out what's happening to Peter, but you can’t panic. It bad for the baby,” Tony said to his wife.” Now you should go lay down, and I’ll go down to my lap and find out a thing about peter.” Tony said, leading pepper to their bedroom. Before heading down to his laps.  
“Friday run diagnostic, which was the voice that took my peter,” Tony said to his AI.  
  
“The voice belongs To Paul Jordan, an entry-level guard working under Thaddeus Ross,” Friday told her boss.  
“Ross, what could he want with Peter,” Tony asked, confused.  
  
“How would even know Peter is spider man,” Tony said before going to the computer to look for the bug. No matter what, Tony would find where Ross took Peter from him.


	3. Way three: Put a spider near a bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his first day on the raft

The raft prison was a super-secret prison in the middle of the ocean. It was such a secret that only 63 people in the world knew its existence. The prison was designed to keep the worse off, the worse villains on most of them who had special abilities. Live on the raft was always the same every day at 8 am. The guards would walk up the inmates, including former Avenger Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, also known as Falcone and Wanda Maximoff or Scarlet witch. There was also Scott Lang, a superhero named Ant-Man, who helped Steve rogers at the airport battle.

At 9 am, the guards would give the prison their breakfast if you could call the sad mush that somewhat looked like oatmeal food. While they were eating, the former avenger would try to have a conversation using Wanda's powers to talk with each other through their minds. At around 10 pm, they would come and take Wanda away for the scientist to run experiments on her. She would usually come back after an hour. Nothing happens between 11 pm to noon witch at that time, and they would bring lunch. Once every other day, the guards would take Scott to take about house arrest with his daughter. Clint tried to get them to discuss a release for him, but S.H.I.E.L.D did a good job hiding his family that they didn’t believe him when he told them.

This morning's thing was different. The guards came in at 11 into one off the empty cell, the one across from Sam. The guards appeared to be getting the prison cell ready for a new inmate. The most strange thing was that Ross came into the cell block.

“Good News, you are getting a new cellmate,” Ross Declared happily. clapping his hand,

“Oh yeah, who is someone we know,” Clint asked sarcastically. 

“Don’t get smart with me,” Ross replied, hitting the glass on his cell. “For your information, your new cellmate will be the vigilante Spiderman” Then Ross walked out to get the new prisoner.

“Spiderman wasn’t he on Stark's side,” Scott asked, confused. 

“Stark probably sold him once he did something her didn’t like,” Sam replied, rolling his eye. The group paid close attention as the guards came carrying spiderman's body before tossing it on the unconscious body into the cell. They were shocked when they discovered that spiderman discovered wasn’t some 20 years old but rather what looked like a teenage boy.

“He just a kid,” Scott said, confused, thinking about if Cassie were in here how mad he would be. That kid's parents must be scared.   
It was Clint who finally realized who the boy was. It was someone he met before. “Peter,” the Client yelled, surprised and angrily.

* * *

Pepper tried to stay calm sitting on her bed because the doctor at but her on bed rest, saying that she knew any day now, and they didn’t want her to go into Labour before she was ready. But how could she stay calm when her Son was missing her Baby boy was locked away somewhere. Pepper listens to her husband, who was on the phone with government officials trying to figure out if Ross was keeping peter from them.

Tony walked into the room after hanging up. “Ross did such a good job at hiding the raft that I get anyone to believe me when I tell them my son is on it,” Tony told his wife, sitting on their bed.

“What does that mean,” Pepper asked, worried about peter.  
“It means that it is going to be a little harder to get Peter back,” Tony said to his wife, taking her hand. “But I promise you I will do whatever it takes to bring Peter back to us,” Tony promised.

“Please just bring him home,” Pepper begged, not knowing how she would bring a new baby into the world without her other baby.

“I will do whatever it takes,” Tony declared, walking out of the room. “But first, I need to make a phone call.”

Tony walked into his Lap and picked up an old cell phone. He hates having to this Tony wasn’t ready to talk to him yet, but he needs to get his son back. Tony open the old phone and called the number to save it.

“Steve, I need your help,” Tony said to into the phone; this is for peter, he told himself.

* * *

“What the hell he just a little kid,” Clint yelled, banging the door of his cell. 

"I don’t get who that kid is,” Scott asked, confused by the client's anger toward this boy begin locked in here.

“Oh, right, you haven’t met him yet. Scott meets Peter Stark” Sam introduced Scott to peter.

“Wait, Stark like tony stark he as a kid,” Scott said, looking around trying to figure what was happen “Did stark cell out his out Kid.”

“No, I don’t think that's what happens,” the Client said. “I’ve seen Tony with his son. He loved Peter, and I don’t think his mother would be fine with Peter began here” Clint remembers seeing Tony with Peter it was one of the only Human things about The great Tony stark is love for his Son. Tony and Pepper were very protective of their son, not allowing any Peter photo to be in the paper or the news.

“Then way his he here,” Sam questioned.

“Ross must be planning something,” Wanda put in her opinion speaking up for the first time.

Just then, Peter began to stir. Walking up and preceding to sit up, the group was surprised to see the collar around the boy's neck. Peter began to panic, looking around the room, not knowing where he was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Peter, it's okay, calm down,” Client told the boy who turned to see him.

“Mr.Barton, what’s happening,” Peter asked, confused, looking around to see the other former avenger.

“Welcome to the raft, Peter or spiderman,” the Client replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter only calls Natantsa, Auntie Nat because he meet her when he was little but he will call the other avenger by there names.


	4. Way four: A spiders father will do whatever he can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers peter when he was younger and as talk with an old Friends (Enemy) Meanwhile Peter meets some new and old face in jail

August 23, 2006

_“Daddy, Mama, look at me,” A young Peter Stark shout happily, Running around the Beach near his Family Malibu house trying to a Cartwheel._   
  
_“Were Looking Petey, you're doing great,” Tony yelled after his son, content to watch his son run around with a big smile on his little face._   
  
_“Please be careful, sweetie. We don’t want you to have an Asthma attack,” Pepper said, worried about her Son._   
  
_“I will, Mama,” Peter yelled before running off further Down the beach.”_   
  
_Pepper began to walk around the beach, where the family had set up their picnic blanket to get the family's food ready. Tony only smiled at his wife, taking his eye off his son for just a second._

“ _What are you staring at,” Pepper asked her husband, “Just my Beautiful Wife,” Tony replied, getting up to hug his wife from behind._  
  
 _“Well, The food ready go get Peter,” Pepper said before turning around. Fear took over Pepper as she saw her Son in the water without a Life jacket on.” Peter comes out of the water now,” Pepper yelled at her son right Before a giant wave came and knocked Peter over._  
  
 _“Peter,” Both parents shout as their child disappeared into the water._  
  
 _As fast as he could, Tony Ran into the water picking his son up, who thankfully was not unconscious but was coughing a lot. “Shh, Petey-Pie, your okay,” Tony said, trying to calm his son down._  
 _Once he reached the shore. Pepper was there and took her baby into her arms._  
 _“Peter, why would you go into the water,” Pepper asked. “It didn't we tell you don’t get in there without a life jacket.”_  
  
 _“Sorry, Mamma, I just wanted to see the fishy,” Peter said, coughing, “please don’t be mad.”_  
  
 _“Ohh, the baby was not bad. We were just,” Pepper said to her son._  
  
 _The rest of the day went on without any other problem. The stark family eat there to picnic. The family spent the rest of the day at the beach until peter falls asleep._  
  
 _“Look, we have to get the little one in his bed,” Tony said, picking up his. The couple walked off carrying their son—content with their life._

Tony was pulled out of his happy memory when Steve came into the café the two had agreed to meet at; they didn’t agree to where the extra people tagged along. Steve was joined with Natasha and Bucky.  
  
“I feel left out, Mabey I should Have brought the company to,” Tony said, annoyed.  
  
“What is this about Tony,” Steve asked, also annoyed with Tony for his comment about Bucky and Natasha.  
  
“It's about Peter,” Tony explained.  
  
“Peter, what’s wrong with him,” Natasha asked, concerned always having a fondness for the Stark Boy.  
  
Tony explained all about what was happening. How Peter was taken by Ross and being stuck on the Raft prison.  
  
“I don’t get it; why would Ross do with a child,” Bucky asked, not understanding.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t need to understand anything about my son,” Tony snapped at Bucky.  
  
“No, he right,” Steve said, standing up for his friends. “Why would Ross want anything with Peter.  
  
“Because Peter is Spider-Man,” Tony Sighed. He had wished to keep that a secret. The more people who knew about Peter's other Identity, the more danger he was in.

“I can’t believe you, tony. You made such a big deal about not having a secret from the government, yet your child is running around in a mask playing a superhero,” Steve said, frustrated.  
  
“Look, I don’t care about what you think. Just help me get Peter back, then we can go our separate ways,” Tony said, trying to make a deal with the rouges.  
  
“Will Help,” Natasha said, taking over for Steve, Not wanting to live with herself if anything bad happened to peter or least not let something worse happen to him than being arrested.

* * *

“So my class took a trip to Oscorp, and I stuck off and entered this room with a spider, and a radioactive one bit me. The next thing I knew, I was sick, but the next day, I got a superpower,” Peter explained. It had been an hour since Peter woke up in the raft prison. The group was taking during asking Him about how he became Spiderman. Scott had just asked how he got his powers, assuming that his dad made a special suit for him.  
  
“And your parent was just okay with you are running around being a hero,” Clint asked, not being able to see Tony or Pepper let their son do it.  
  
“Well, they didn’t know when I first started, but then I came home with a broken rib with my Mom found out when she tried to hug me, but it hurt and then F.I.R.D.A.Y told me. Dad asked me to help out with the airport battle, and after I took down the Vulture, they agreed to let me keep being spider as long as I tell where I’m at all time and tell about any injury,” Peter explained to the rest of his cellmate.  
  
“How long do you think it will take my Dad to get here,” Peter asked, stilling having faith in his father rescued him.  
  
“Don’t tell him?” Wanda said, using her power to talk to Clint, Sam and Scott with their mind so Peter couldn’t hear.  
  
“Don’t tell him what,” Sam thoughted.

“That his Dad probably not coming,” Clint replied through thought.

“Let’s just try to keep the boy happy in here,” Scott suggests with thought, This Place might be unlawful, but a child should not be miserable for long periods because of adults.

“I’m sure your Dad will be here any day, Pete,” Clint said to the boy lying to him about how it was.  
Ten minutes later, two guards came into the cellblock. The guards walked over to peter Cell opening it up. Hand coughing the boy and dragging him out,

“HEY,” Scott yelled, “where are you taking him? He just a Kid.” 

But it was too late Peter and the guards and vanished down to halls


	5. Way five: Remind the spider of the monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientists begin experimenting on peter causing him to remember someone from his past. Tony gets a special guest. Being the Good guy sucks sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I will be talking about Past Rap. If this is upsetting to you please do not read.

The guards brought peter into a white room. It reminds Peter of his Father's lab crossed with the Med but where that always room Colour in them paired with Sunlight coming in through the windows. Along with the music, his Father always had to play. This room had none of that. It was just white and filled with mental machines. Two of the guys in lab coats order the guards to strip Peter down.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing” Peter yelled, trying to get the guards against taking off his clothes, only to be shocked by the collars.  
  
“Can we please gag it?” Lap coat, guy number one said.  
  
“I thought you never asked,” Lap coat two replied, walking over to Peter putting a gag in his mouth, stopping Peter from protesting the experimenting on him.  
  
“Now beginning testing on Experimented Spider,” Lap coat one said into a recording device.  
  
“Subject is 5’8 and weighs 141 Lbs,” Two said, talking in peter's measurement.  
  
The two Scientists soon order Peter to be put on the middle Table, to which they then strapped him. Peter didn’t know how long he there but knew he wants to Scream. They kept taking samples from Peter's body.  
  
First, they cut some of Peters now, causing his Hair to become lopsided. Next, they grasped his and a bit of his skin on his fingerprint. After that, they took out the gags for a split second and stuck a Q-Tip into peter Mouth, taking some of peter Saliva. The Lap Coats guy also Took A pair of Pliers and pulled out one of Peter Molar Tooth; this caused Peter to Scream.  
  
“Shut your Mouth, Mutant,” Lap coat one said, Stuffing the gag back into Peter's mouth. Then Shocked him with the Collar again.  
  
Peter kept thinking that his Dad would be here soon, and he would be saved at home. Peter could handle them taking His Blood; it was more painful when they took some of his Bone Marrow.  
  
“Next, we need some of the subject Seamen,” Lap coat two Said, Reaching down to Peter Private area.  
  
Then that was it, and Peter Flashed Back to Him.

* * *

_“Hey, Einstein wanna Play game” One Steven Westcott or Skip asked Peter. Who had time was Nine-year-olds; his parents left Peter with Skip much time before being the boy's Babysitter and Friends._   
  
_“Okay, Skip,” Peter answered nervously. He liked Skip had first, but then he starts asking Peter to do things like Kiss him the way his Mom kissed his Dad._   
  
_“It's the big game we were going to conduct Experiment,” Skip Said, grasping a Magazine. “We're going to try to be like the People in the photo.”_   
  
_Peter didn’t like the game Skip play with him. It always Hurt. Skip Always wanted to play that game, and Peter was too scared to say anything. After Peter Began withdrew from everyone in life, His Dad asked J.A.R.V.I.S, who told his Dad everything that Skip Did._   
_Peter Didn’t remember much, but Skip went to Jail, and Peter’s Mom hugged him more._

* * *

“Stop Crying thing,” one of the lap coats yelled while Peter cried.  
They were done with all their tests, and an hour later than the guards dragged Peter back to his cell, throwing him.  
  
“Peter, what did they do,” Clint asked immediately once the boy was back.  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about,” Peter whimpered, curling himself into a ball in the corner.  
  
“Trust me, kid, it will be better to talk about it in the long run” Scott encouraged the Boy to talk. It took a lot of convincing, But peter told the group what they didn’t to him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Peter,” Sam said, trying to comfort the kid.

* * *

Tony was sat in the lap with the rouges trying to pinpoint the raft's Location using F.I.R.D.A.Y.  
“Boss, there is a general Ross here to speak with you,” F.I.R.D.A.Y said.  
  
“Send him up,” Tony replied. “Go hide in the closet.”  
  
Steve, Bucky and Natasha went off to hide.  
Once Ross came down to Tony's private Lap, Tony had immediately grasped one of his gauntlets.  
  
“Where his he where is Peter,” Tony yelled, shoving his gauntlet into Ross's face.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ross answered with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Do not lie to me. I know you have my son,” Tony shouted.  
  
“Well, Mabey, we can help each other,” Ross said. “How,” Tony inquired.  
  
“Well, it Simple. I will return your precious Son to you in exchange for you to tell be were Steve Roger, James Barnes, and Natasha Romanoff are Hiding,” Ross suggested to Tony.  
  
Tony thought about what Ross was offering him. He could have Peter back right now; his son would be saved here in His arms. But then He thought some more Peter would feel guilty if people were in jail Because of him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Them and I no longer talk,” Tony Lied, hoping he wouldn’t regret it later.'  
  
“Whenever you think of where they are giving me a call,” Ross asked of Tony walking off to the elevator. Ross knew that Stark was lying to him, trying to be the hero, But no matter soon, the weakness of Tony's love for his child would get in the way.  
  
Once The rouge came out of the closet where they were hiding, Natasha walked over to Tony.  
  
“Thanks for not selling us out,” Nastha offered her thanks.  
  
“Yeah, well, Peter is Fond off you and would be upset if you went to jail to free him,” Tony said, not really care for the thanks and just went back to looking for his son.


	6. Way Six: Traped the Spider in a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by. Tony and Steve get over some stuff. Peter is alone with Ross. Pepper does Baby stuff

Pepper Didn’t know what to do with her time. It had been a week since she lost her son, given her Baby a hug or a kiss on the forehead. The worst part about it was that Pepper couldn’t even help look for Peter. After all, she was Pregnant, and Tony knew that it could be dangerous for the unborn Baby if they discover Peter was hurt or Dead.  
  
This lead to where Pepper was now Standing in the nursery folding baby clothes. As she put the clothes away, she notices an old teddy bear then felt her Baby kick.  
  
“This was your big brother,” Pepper spoke to her unborn child about her other one.” He used to carry this Bear with him every one, But don’t worry, he wants you to have it.”  
  
Pepper could tell that some tear was falling down her face. “I promise you, your brother, and you will get to meet you,” Pepper promised. Then something Happen; there was a feeling that Pepper knew all do well. Her water had broken; Pepper was in Labour.  
  
“F.I.R.D.A.Y calls tony and tells happy to bring the car around,” Pepper yelled, trying to stand up and walk to the door.  
  
“Yes, Mam,” the A. I replied, almost sounding concerned if a robot could feel concerned.

* * *

Tony Stark was a genius he had been since childhood. Then some explained to him why he could find and giant Building in the water holding his Son.  
  
“Mabey, we should take a break from this look at it from another perspective,” Steve Suggested.  
  
“No,” Tony replied, not bother to look up from the computer. “I need to find Peter.  
  
“Tony, just listening to your Burning yourself, we just to think about the different plans,” Steve Argued.  
  
“This wouldn’t be happening. It wasn’t for you,” Tony said coldly, turning to face Steve. “If you just listened to the fact that Here should be held accountable, Peter would be Here.”  
  
“I can’t believe you, Tony,” Steve argued Back. “How would Peter be able to be spiderman if He had to be permitted to fight for the little people” Steve used what little information he knew about Spiderman and how he loved to help the people in New York from the little old lady crossing the street to stopping robbers  
  
“Don’t talk to me about Peter,” Tony yelled back. “Mabey, if Peter saw the whole hero worker, he would know not to think about playing superhero.”  
  
The two men kept yelling, had each other. For a second, forget about what they were all there for.  
  
“Hey, get over yourself,” Natasha said in her usual calm voice that she always had but made people listened to her. Putting her self between the two bad. “Here, you are two busty argue to remember why we're here.”

“There a prison out there holding Two Children,” Referring two Peter and Wanda.  
  
“Father who should be home with their children” This time speaking about Clint and Scott, who Natasha knew kids were missing them.  
  
“And whatever the hell, Sam’s deal is,” Natasha yelled. “Now get over your self.  
  
Before either of the two men could agree with the Black Widow, a voice came up.  
  
“Boss, it appears Mrs has gone into labour,” F.I.R spoke.  
  
“The baby’s coming now,” Tony said it was not earlier. Not really, it had been nine months, but Pete wasn’t here yet.  
  
“Tony, go. Meet your Baby well calling you when we find the raft,” Steve said to his old friend.  
  
“Thank you,” Tony replied, running off to meet Pepper.

* * *

It was So loud and Bright. Was all Peter could think about four days ago the scientists and put Peter in a room with different sound playing loudly and different pitches along with bright flashing lights. They said they wanted to test his Sense and see how much they could handle.  
  
The room was padded, and Peter was put in a straight jacket. The Labcoat guys were scared that Peter tries to kill himself with the noise, and the light would become too much, and peter would use what little strength he had to smash his head against the wall.  
  
This is where they left now, with Peter rolling around the floor, screaming for his mother or father.  
  
Once it finally stops. General Ross walked into the room to See the Boy crying on the floor.  
  
“Look at you,” Ross smiled, walking over to the boy crouching down Peter level, Petting the boy's hair “This your Natural State Mutant. Below the human,” Ross spoke.  
  
“Please let me go,” Peter Cried Before getting shocked.  
  
“Don’t speak, freak,” Ross yelled. How dare this spider think it could speak.” Now be a good little Mutant and obey your Master,” Ross spoke, bringing the boy up to his feet.  
  
Ross passed Peter off to the guards. “You two bring the mutant freak back to its cell,” Ross order but not before grabbing Peter's chin.  
  
“You should just give up down, Pete,” Ross spoke to Peter, using his name for the first time since his arrest. “Your father never gonna find you soon.”

"Your wrong; my dad's coming for me,” Peter replied weakly.  
  
“No, he, not I allowed him to get you back, but he said he didn’t want you,” Ross Lied to Peter using the Stark family love against the other.  
  
“Daddy doesn't want me,” Peter whimpered, trying hard not to believe them.  
  
“No, and neither does your mom,” Ross spoke, getting Joy from seeing the Mutant freak cry. “Why would they wanted a Muntat like you when they have a new baby who's normal now? Be a good little Pet, and go back to your cage.”  
  
Ross smiled as the guards dragged the crying boy off, and all he took was one little about the freak parents.  
Tony Stark really shouldn’t have lied to him.


	7. Way Seven:How others View The Spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony Remember Peters Birth, Clint tells a lie and a truth. Scott makes a deal. How do Wanda and Sam See Peter

_August 10th,2001  
  
“It's not time yet,” Pepper Screamed, She was curtly in Labour, but she wasn’t supposed to be yet. It was too earlier. She also may have been screaming that her husband was driving like a madman to get to the hospital.  
  
“Pep, you need to calm down; the baby's coming now,” Tony said, trying to calm down his wife.  
  
“I am calm,” Pepper yelled back, “you're the one driving like he's on fire.”  
  
Once, the couple finally made it to the Hospital. Pepper was rushed into Surgery, where Tony wasn’t allowed to follow. It took 12 hours before Someone came out to tell Tony if Pepper and their Baby was safe.  
  
“Are they alive?” Tony asked nervously at the doctor who enter the waiting room.  
  
“Both alive, you may go see your wife in room 135. It's just down the hall,” The Doctor said, pointing down the hall. To the witch, Tony followed and went to see Pepper.  
  
It took another three hours before Tony and Pepper were allowed to meet there a baby in NICU, and there he was lying in a small plastic box,  
  
“He’s so tiny,” Pepper said in aww, putting her hand on the plastic box “what should we name.”  
  
“Well, usually people name their kids after their father, but I don’t want to live with another Howard Stark,” Tony said, thinking about his father wondering what he would have said about the baby. “What about Edwin.”  
  
“No, we already have one, Jarvis; what about Parker,” Pepper suggests._

_“I don’t think he looks like a Parker. How about Benjamin,” Tony suggests._   
  
_“I think Benjamin would be a better Middle name,” Pepper said,_   
  
_“So we have our kid's Middle name and last name, but for the first name, he will just be known as Baby Boy” Tony joked why was naming a baby so harder. “What about Peter.”_   
  
_“Peter Benjamin Stark,” Pepper Spoke, “that’s a good name.”_   
  
_“Then we both agree our Baby's name is Peter,” Tony spoke, going over to look at Peter,_   
  
_“Hi, Peter. I’m your Daddy,” Tony spoke to the teeny Baby._   
  
_“And I’m your Mummy,” Pepper added on._

* * *

The birth of the second Stark child went along much smoother than the first. The baby girl came into the world when she was supposed to. Unlike her brother, who had to be rushed off, Pepper and Tony Daughter came out screaming and crying and was put into Peppers's arms right away.  
  
“Hi, Morgan was your Parent” Pepper spoke softly to her Daughter; it was Bittersweet. Pepper knew she should be happy, and she was, but Peter wasn’t here to meet her.  
It was just then Tony got a phone call.  
  
“It's Steve I need to take,” Tony said, walking outside. Hoping it was good news.  
  
“That was your Daddy,” Pepper continued talking to Morgan.  
“He’s looking for your Big Brother Peter; he’s going to love you once he gets here. You're Probably wondering why Peters not Here. Some Bad men Took him from use but didn’t worry. Your Daddy was going to find him and bring Peter back to us,” Pepper spoke to her new Baby about Peter when Tony walked back into the room.  
  
“That was Steve. They found the raft prison,” Tony said with a smile on his face,  
  
“What does that mean,” Pepper asked, holding Morgan just a little tighter.  
  
“Peters coming Home.”

* * *

When People hear a child crying, they either had two responses. If they didn’t have kids, then they would be annoyed by the children crying. If the person did have kids, they would be heartbroken by the kid's tears. Clint had kids,  
Peter was Brought back into the cell after being missing for four days. The boy had curled into the ball and would not stop crying.  
  
“Peter, your okay,” Clint shouted to the baby, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
“No, No, no,” Peter cried. “They don’t want me. They hate me,” Peter Cried, shaking his head back and forth.  
  
“Who hates you, Pete,” Clint asked, confused by the kids started.  
  
“Daddy and Mama Don’t Love Me. They have a new Baby one who’s not a mutant Freak,” Peter screamed, bawling his eye out.  
  
“Who told you that,” Clint asked, angered by someone lying to the boys about his parents. “Ross,” Peter cried.  
How dare he. Clint thought it was thinking to put the kid in Jail, but now to lie him telling his parents didn’t care for him, “Peter Listen to be Ross is a dirty liar,” Clint said.  
  
“But he said that Daddy didn’t want me that he left me here,” Peter Whimpered. 

“Trust me, Peter, I know your Dad. He would never Do anything to harm you,” Clint spoke calmly, trying to convince the boy of his parent's love. “And besides, I’m sure your Mother would kill your dad if anything happens to you.”  
  
There was a reason Tony would call Peter Bambi; it was because of Eyes that he would give out when he was upset. “Do you mean that?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes. And I’m sure your Dad will be here very soon,” Clint said, hoping that he wasn’t lying to Peter.

* * *

Scott Lang and never made Peter Stark. However, Ant-Man had Spider-men. When Scott first saw Spiderman, he was impressed with this guy swing around the airport. He was a pretty good fighter. And hey, he even took him down and his giant version himself.  
When Scott did meet Peter Stark for the first time, it was in the worse possible way. In prison for god shake. Hearing The boy Cry remained him Of Cassie who he would Hate to have been in here.  
  
Scott was in a darkroom meeting with Ross again to discuss his deal for his release.  
  
“You will stay on the raft prison for another five months after that you will be taken home and where spent a year under house rest,” Ross said he had no real need for Scott Lang anyways. All of Scott's power came from a suit that was built by Hank Pym.  
  
“I want to make another Deal,” Scott said, trying not to regret what he was doing. “I will stay in here for the rest of my live sentence if you Let Peter go” Scott wanted so badly to be able to see Cassie again, but how could he be happy when there was another kid in here.  
  
“Now, why would I do a thing as that” Ross asked. “He such a fun little plaything.”  
  
Ross gestured for the guards to take Scott back to his cell. “He’s just a kid your a monster; you know that,” Scott Yelled, angered by how Ross talked about Peter. He was still a child.  
  
“Well, then you can take care of him with your Life Sentence then.” Ross smiled.

* * *

Sam and Wanda only meet Peter at a view time.  
  
Peter reminded Wanda of her Pietro, her brother, who she Lost. That way, they could both Happily run around with excitement or how happy they would be for the littlest things that brought them joy. Wanda Was lucky her power could be used to Block out the pain when the Lab coats would test on her. Peter couldn't do that.  
  
Sam was a soldier. He knew that in war, there was always causality. It's why he wasn’t that surprised to be put in Jail for helping Steve. But what he also knew that War was no place for a Child.  
  
Peter didn’t deserve to be here; Sam knew that munch he was still just a child. There was a reason that the only time Sam had Made Peter was in passing when The kid in and his Mother were being spent for safety away from the battle or when He was saying goodbye to his Dad. Even if Peter could stick to walls and carrying things 50 times his own weight, he still didn’t deserve to be here in jail.  
  
  



	8. Way Eight:A spiders name is Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science doesn't if there subject cry, Bucky learns about why there doing what there doing, Ross begins to panic. What is Peter's name? Who is Spider-man?

Doctor Harriet Mailwel was a woman of Science, and she was very good at what she did. So when she was allowed of a lifetime to test on a real-life mutant, how could she pass it up. At first, she could only test On the Maximoff girl or call her the Subject 1035 or the Witch. Subject 1035 gave them some information but All its special ability wherein the mind making it only so much that they could do. And then they got it, Subject 2135 The spider. The Subject was born Peter Stark, but his name no longer Mather; Only Human gets the name, not Mutants.

The spider a wonderful test subject. Harriet and partner Adam Juanallie were able to get information from every matter of the thing's body. First, They learn that His DNA was radioactive in his blood; they also learned how his Body was physically Different from the normal human. Next, they learn the Sense test by locking in a room with bright light and loud noise. Dr.Mailwel didn’t understand why the things were crying. Didn’t it know that it was helping Science?  
  
At the moment, they were testing things stamina by having it run on a treadmill, and they make it more of a challenge; they broke one of its legs.  
  
“Bring the spend up to another notch,” Adam said, looking down at his papers.  
“Alright, sir,” Harriet replied, making the treadmill go faster. This caused the thing to fall backwards. “Get up, Mutant,” Harriet order.  
  
“Peter,” The mutant spoke up, slowly getting up. “My name is Peter, and I’m not a thing,” Peter yelled at them. Only for Adam to shock him using the collar around his neck.  
  
“Don’t think you can speak, freak your not on the same level as us?” Harriet said as the thing screamed on the floor. “Now get back up there, or would you like to spend another week in that room,” Harriet said to threaten the spider.  
“No, please don’t. I wanna go home,” Peter cried, standing up and starting to run again.  
  
“Oh, little spider, this is your home now,” Adam spoke,  
When General Ross walked into the room with two guards who walked over to the Boy and grabbed him

“What do you think you're doing,” Harriet asked angrily. How dare he try to take her experiment from her.  
  
“Stark and rest of those Freak avenger found us, and they're coming for the Boy and the rest of the prisoner,” Ross yelled.  
  
Hearing that his father was coming from Peter began to struggle even more “See, I told you my Dad’s coming for me,” Peter shouted.  
  
Ross sighed, “Yes, your Daddy is coming for you, but he’s never going to find you” Ross mocked the boy who was still struggling.  
Adam then walked over to Ross and Peter with a mask. “Here, this mask will realize a gas that will keep it sleep,” Adam said, putting the mask over peters' faces causing him to fall asleep. The guards then picked Peter up bridal style.  
  
“You can’t take him from me. I need to finish my studies,” Harriet yelled.  
  
“Oh, doctor Mailwel you just at to be difficult,” Ross Sighed. he then took out his gun and shot Harriet in the stomach. Harriet fell to the ground. “Let’s go.”

* * *

While Natasha and Steve were busying, looking at the screen with F.R.I.D.A.Y were looking for the raft prison. Bucky didn’t know what to do, so he just looked around the room.  
  
Bucky took notice of a Photo; he recognized the woman has Pepper from seeing her on the TVs; who he didn’t recognize was the small Boy about Seven years old in her arms; Bucky assumed the boy was Peter.  
  
“Is this him?” Bucky asked to point at the photo.  
  
Taking note of his friend at said Bucky, Steve walked over to where the soldier was standing. “While this photo was taken when he was seven, but yeah, that's Peter,” Steve answered. “Hold on there, a more recent photo.”  
Steve walked over a grasped Peter's most Recent School Photo. Bucky looked down at the photo; from what he could tell, Peter looks at his Parents.  
  
“He’s just a baby,” Bucky said, seeing the Kids Childless Features, “and he’s Spider-Man.”  
  
“When he’s older, he's going to the best superhero there ever was,” Steve said, remember the boy could talk for hours about Science with Bruce, Or who had convinced him to start drawing again. Peter didn’t deserve what was happening to him, No one on the raft did.  
  
“Raft Location found,” F.I.R.D.A.Y. voice spoke out.  
  
“I’ll all call Tony,” Steve walked off. They were going to beat Ross.

* * *

Peter was flooding in Darkness, which he didn’t like. He just wanted to go home.  
  
 **“Ohh little Spider, stop crying,** ” A voice said to Peter, who was crying; the voice itself was a combination of Ross, Harriet and Adam plus all the guards. Ever hurt him in the Raft prison.  
  
“I just want my Daddy and Mama,” Peter cried; he wasn’t supposed to be here. He was spiderman.  
  
Deep down, Peter Knew that Spider-Man shouldn’t be scared But just because spider-man was Peter didn’t mean they were the same person.  
  
Spider-Man was Brave; Peter was scared.  
  
Spider-Man was the hero; Peter was The Victim.  
  
Spider-Man was everything Peter Stark was not.


	9. Way Nine: Rescue or fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned wonders where his friend went, Flash gets punched. Tony, Steve and Natasha rescue the rouge. Peter goes Skydiving

Midtown high was an interesting school; it was a school for those kids who wanted to be in Science when they were older. Given this fact, most of the students who go there had a high GPA.  
  
One of those Students attending Midtown high was Peter Stark. Peter had one of the highest test scores in the school history-making teachers love him as he always seems to know the right answer. However, Peter was not popular amongst his fellow students, usually hanging out with his friend Need Leeds or Michelle Jones, known as MJ.  
  
Even if he didn’t have many friends, almost all of those students were aware that Peter was missing. It had been all, however, the news.  
  
When Peter was first stolen from him, Tony reports his son has a missing person hoping that it would scare Ross into giving him Peter back.  
  
Things only got worse when Someone had a school report Peter has died. Now no one in the student Body knew what had happened to Peter Stark. Was he dead? Maybe he was kidnapped by someone who wanted to get money from his parents or just runway.  
  
Ned was confused by all of this. He was Peter's best friend and spider man guy in the chair he was used to knowing everything about Peter. Ned walked through the hall. He meets up with MJ, standing in front of Peter's locker, decorated with photos and notes as if Peter was dead.  
  
“There been nobody or Prove of Dead but yet were already holding his Funeral,” Michelle pointed out in her usual monotone voice, but Ned knew how much she cared for Peter.  
  
“It sucks, right,” Ned agreed.  
  
The two friends stood there in silence for a while when Flash had to walk by with his friends and opened his big mouth.  
  
“I’m telling you Penis Starker probably jumped off a bridge finally off himself,” Flash joked with his friends.  
  
“What’s wrong with you” Ned yelled at Flash. Angered by his comments, how dare he even implies that peter was do something like that!  
  
“Nothing wrong with me, Fatso. I’m Just speaking the truth,” Flash replied.  
  
“Peter would never Kill himself,” Ned yelled back.  
  
“Sure, he would. He finally did not world a favour,” Flash was saying when he was suddenly on the ground.  
  
The group around the locker all just stood there in shock as Flash laid on the ground after Mj had Punched him in the face before walking off. Ned ran after her.  
  
“Peter is going to come back; I just know it,” Michelle said with determination.

* * *

The group had made it was to the raft, and Tony couldn’t be happier. He was finally going to get Peter back. The Raft prison was in the middle of the ocean, and it was cold and dark.  
The guards were easy to take down; Natasha could do most of it by herself.  
  
“Alright, the Prison cell block is just down the left,” Steve said, leading them down the hall.  
  
When they got there, they saw Clint, Sam Scott and Wanda all in different cells.  
  
“All look for away to get the door and collars off,” Natasha said, referring to Wanda's collars blocking her powers.  
  
Tony looked around the cells, but he didn’t seem him. Where was his son, where was his Baby? He was supposed to be here. They would Hug, and He would take him back to his Mother to meet Morgan.  
  
“Where Peter” Tony asked worriedly.  
  
“Ross makes the scientist experiment on us with Mutant ability,” Wanda said as Clint help her out of the Strait-jack.  
  
“Then let's go get him,” Natasha said

* * *

Being back together, the avenger ran over to the landing dock of the Raft prison, where they say Ross with a munch of guards, one carrying Peter, who was still unconscious wearing that Mask.

“Give me back my Son,” Tony yelled, pointing his blaster had Ross.

“Mr. Stark, you finally came. It a shame this could be over must faster if you just gave up Captain Rogers, but Now I’m quite fond of my Spider Pet,” Ross said, referring to Peter.

“He’s a Human child,” Bucky yelled, angered by Ross, referring to Peter as a piece of property.

“You should have killed your Freaky Mutant son when he first stops being human,” Ross said. “Now, I’ll have done it for you.”  
Ross gestured to the guard who was holding Peter. The Guard Threw Peter off the raft.

“NO,” Tony screamed, watching his son be thrown off the top of the Raft Prison.

  
  
  



	10. Way Ten: The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad guy's don't have Vision, A family reunites and Peter uncle makes arrested

There were moments when everything seems to stop when the breath is stolen from a person's lungs. Those Moments happen when parents see their child's eye for the first time. When a person says, I did when he married the love of their life.  
  
Some would think That Tony would be going through one of those moments after Ross threw Peter of the Raft and took off in a helicopter, But most people on the bad guy side seem to forget that Tony Stark is a genius who can build a robot.  
  
“I got him, Mr. Stark,” Vision spoke to who was outside just in case something went wrong inside the Raft; he got Peter once he was thrown off.  
  
Vision dropped Peter off gently in front of his father, Tony in a second took of the Iron Man suit and kneeled in down bringer Peter into his laps and took off the mask that kept Peter Asleep.  
  
“Hey, Bambi, it’s time to wake up,” Tony said to Peter softly.  
  
Slowly Peter began to open his eye. Peter was confused by what was happening. He was outside, where Ross had taken him. Peter looked around until he saw that the other Prison were here too. Looking around some more, he was surprised to see Mr. Steve and aunt Nat along with the guy with one arm. Peter thinks that his Dad called him Bucky Barnes. Suddenly Peter saw he was rested in his Father Lap.

“Daddy, you here,” Peter mumbled, burying his face into his father's test.

“Of course I came, Baby,” Tony said to his child, running his finger through Peter's hair like he didn’t when the young hero was a small child to calm down, “Hey Petey-pie, you ready to go home.”

“Can’t walk legs broke,” Peter Mumbled. The pain was starting to become munch.

“May I,” Steve asked and walked over to the father and son. Offering to carry Peter as would be carried for the super soldier to carry the boy.

“Go to sleep, Petey Steve, just going to pick you up,” Tony said to the boy as the soldier picked up Peter.

* * *

Ross could Help but smile to himself. His plan was going perfectly. Stark grieving over his Son would become overwhelming that he would likely go back to drinking and give up Iron-Man Then, he could easily be fined where those other superheroes were off to.  
Once the plane land, it was shocking to Ross when Three black Car drove up. The doors to the cars open up to reveal the Military Police along with other government agencies. Amongst the man was the Hero known as War Machine.  
  
“Colonel Rhodes, what to I own the pleasure to,” Ross asked when Rhodey walked behind him and handcuffed, “what are you doing.”  
  
“Secretary Thaddeus Ross, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and false imprisonment of Minor of Peter Benjamin Stark,” Rhodey said.  
  
“What, you can’t do this” Ross yelled as he was taken away.  
  
Rhodey drove off this time with a smile on his face to see his best friend and his family. 

* * *

Pepper ran through the Med bay hallway as fast as women who at given birth a day ago. She had left Morgan upstairs, who was being watched by Happy and F.R.I.D.A.Y. Pepper came across the room where the rest of her family was. Tony was sitting in a chair beside Peter's bedside.  
  
Peter was asleep in bed. Helen Cho had to put Peter asleep to do surgery on the boy who his rips broken and small pieces of his Lungs and other organ removed. Peter was practically covered from head to toe in Bandage.  
  
“Oh, my Baby,” Pepper said, walking over to her son, kissing his forehead and took a seat next to her husband.  
  
Tony Took his wife's hand. “How’s Morgan doing,” Tony asked as much as he was worried about his son. He still didn’t know how his daughter was.  
  
“She asleep,” Pepper said. “He’s going to be okay,” Pepper hopes for her Son.  
It took about an hour for Peter to wake up. Peter tossed his Head around the bad panic.  
  
“Peter Baby, your alright; you're in the med bay,” Tony said. “I’m here, and so is your mother.”

Claiming down, Peter turned to his mom and noticed that she was no longer pregnant.

“Mama, you had a baby,” Peter asked, reaching for his Mother's hands. 

“Your little sister Morgan was born yesterday. Would you like to meet her,” Pepper asked; Peter nod and his mother walked off. Tony took his son's hand after Pepper.

“Peter, I’m so sorry this happened to you,” Tony said. He was just angry by himself for letting his son get taken.

“I forgive you, Daddy,” Peter said, not wanting to see his Dad sad anymore.

* * *

Bucky could help put stare had the family in the room. Pepper and Tony were showing Peter Morgan; the boy was too weak to hold his sister.  
  
Steve walked over to his friend, "Whatcha doing'?” Steve asked his friend.  
  
“Ross claims to be on America side, but yet he no better than hydra,” Bucky inquired as the two friends walked to a seating area.  
  
“What do you mean,” Steve asked, confused. Ross was Evil but not Hydra Evil.  
  
“He wants to destroy a family to get his way,” Bucky answered.  
  
“I guess your right,” Steve replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @theDemonCat


	11. The recovery and the trial of Thaddeus Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is back home where he belongs

Over the next few weeks, Peter was stuck in bed, too weak to get up. He always had one of his Parents in his room, Peter, at a feeling that his Dad felt guilty about what him. Once Peter could get out of bed even though he had to be pushed in a wheelchair, Peter was brought into the living room area where he got to meet Clint and Scott's kids.  
  
“Your Spider-Man,” Cooper Barton asked Peter jumping in front of the boy in the chair.  
  
“Yup, that is me, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man,” Peter smiled. It was fun to talk about being Spider-man for the good act he does and for his mutant physiology.  
  
Each of the kids took turns, asking Peter about Spider-man how he was stuck to the walls. Did his Webs come from his body?  
  
“Can you Stick to the wall right now?” Cassie Lang asked excitedly.  
  
Scott lean down a picked up his daughter. “Cassie, he’s too sick to climb the walls,” Scott explained to her. The adult Thought it would be better for the younger kids that Peter was just Sick rather than kidnapped and tortured. An hour later, the two parents had to leave the children back to their mother's, Leaving Peter alone.  
  
“Peter, there are people here to see you,” Pepper said, holding Morgan. The elevator opens to show Ned and MJ. Ned instead ran over to where Peter was parked.

“Peter, your Alive,” Ned shouted, hugs his friend. Peter tried his best to hug his friend back put it was still kind of hard to left his arms; it was one reason that when it was time to eat, either Tony or Pepper had to spoon-feed him Soup. Who knew there were so many kinds of soup.

“It's good to see you, loser,” Mj said, trying hard not to show how much she cared for Peter. To the witch, Peter smiled, had also trying not to show his feeling for her.  
Tony, who had been the push Peter in the wheelchair, couldn’t help but the smile had his son who could stop a bus with his bare hand but couldn’t talk to his crush without getting nervous.

Peter listens to his friends tell him about everything he missed at school while he was missing.

“You should have seen it; Flash was on the ground in a second,” Ned laughed, telling Peter about how MJ had Punched Flash in the face.

“Thank you for doing that for me,” Peter said to Michelle, a little sad that he couldn’t be there to see it.

“Yeah, while he deserved it,” Mj replied.

* * *

_Peter open his eyes to see he was back in the lab._   
  
_“No, no, I’m not supposed to be here,” Peter cried, struggling to get off the table, but he could move._   
  
_“Oh my Little spider, you will never leave,” Ross said, seeming to appear out of nothing._   
  
_“That’s not true. My Dad saved me,” Peter yelled, tears pouring down his face._   
  
_“Daddy’s not coming to Pet,” Ross replied right before the pain starts up again._

Peter, it’s just a dream, you alright,” Peter heard a voice say to him. He opens him to see he was no longer in that place, but rather he was in his bedroom with dad sitting on his bed.  
  
“Daddy,” Peter cried, wrapping his arms around his father's waist, crying, “They hurt me, Daddy, there was so much pain.”  
  
“Shh, it’s okay. Bambino will hurt you as longs as I’m here,” Tony comforted his son.” Your mother in the other room, along with your sister, F.I.R.D.A.Y, is active. There is no way anyone could take you ever again.”  
  
“To you mean that,” Peter asked, looking up from his dad's chest, his eye big and wide.  
  
“I really mean it, Bambi,” Tony said, kissing Peter's forehead. “Now do you think you can sleep,” Tony asked?  
  
“Can you stay?” Peter asked, “Just until I fall asleep.”  
Hearing about what Ross had told Peter about how his parents no longer care for him by Clint. Tony didn’t waste a second to say, “Of course, Petey-Pie.”  
  
Over the next few weeks, Pepper and Tony had paved what some could call an army of therapists from a physical one named May Parker, who helped Peter walk again. Peter liked May a lot. She was nothing like that scientist on the raft who pushed him to things when he was hurt. May wasn’t like that. She always made sure that things had Peter's speed.  
  
He also starts going to a psychiatrist to help him get over the trauma he went through. About 4 months later, Peter and his family had to go down for Ross's trial.

* * *

In a newsroom, a young woman in her thirty with blond hair where a red dress sat beside a man who wears his suit his once black hair was slowly becoming grey.  
  
“Good morning, New York. My name Mandy Wash and I am joined here with Ryan Mottorson” The women spoke.  
  
“Good morning Mandy,” the man Ryan replied, “What’s in store for today,” Ryan asked.  
  
“Today is the trial of Secondary Thaddeus Ross,” Mandy answered in that false cheeriness that newscaster always had.  
  
“Nearly a year ago, Secretary Ross was arrested for the Kidnapping Of Peter Stark” Mandy spoke a photo Ross than a photo Peter shown up on the screen.  
  
“Did you hear that Ross claims the Peter Stark in the here Spider-Man” Ryan inquired.  
  
“I believe that Ross wanted to find a good reason for kidnapping a child,” Mandy replied. “We're now going live outside the courthouse.”  
  
Threw the lens of the news Camera had black car build-up. Out came Ross, who was wearing a Prison Jumper and was handcuffed was brought in surrounded by a police officer.  
  
“Why would you kidnapped Peter Stark” Reported asked varying degrees of that question shoving mics into Ross's face.  
  
“Mr. Ross will not enter any question,” Ross lawyer answered.

The next car they pulled upheld the Stark Family. First out was Tony Stark, who opens the door for Pepper Stark. The Couple proceeds to get their Two Kids Morgan Stark who asleep in a car seat. Then Peter Stark, who was walking on forearm crutches. Despite not being the one's trial, the stark Family had more security than Ross as the Family still wanted to keep their kids' privacy safe for as longest possible. The guards were there to protect the Stark boy Peter from getting overwhelmed by a camera in his face.  
The trial took six hours with testimony from Clint, Scott, Sam and Wanda, along with ones from the guards and scientists who had been working on the raft while Peter was there.  
“We, the Jury, find Thaddeus Ross guilty on all accounts,” The jury member said.  
The judge who had been working the case

“In that Case, Thaddeus Ross, you have been given a life sentence for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Peter Benjamin Stark,” Judge Martin Curnow spoke, slamming his gavel down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that May is a nurse but making her a physical therapist was the only way I could finger out how to write her in the story


	12. The Amazing Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman has finally returned to the city he loves

Peter Stark stood on top of a building in the middle of New York City. It had been a year since he had been a prisoner on The raft prison. Ross was still rotten in jail and could no longer hurt Him. Clint was back living on his Farm trying the whole retiring thing again; Scott went back to San Francisco with his daughter Cassie and Girlfriend Hope along with Hank Pym, who was someone Peter really wanted to meet. Wanda and Vision had gone off somewhere. They told Peter they were going to travel the world they promised to sent Postcards. Sam went off with Steve, who was heading off to Wakanda to get rid of the rest of Bucky triggers. Peter got to talk with the person who will help Bucky get better, Shuri, the Wakanda princess. It had been a lot of fun talking with her. Natasha had gone off with Nick Fury and Maria Hill, who was still trying to get Sheild Back and running. 

Peter’s road to recovery was not easy; he couldn't walk for the longest time, meaning it was impossible to go out as spiderman. Luckily Peter was a Stark. He and his father built a remote-controlled Spiderman suit that Peter could control from the tower for New York citizens to wonder where Spider-man was and then wonder if Peter was a spider man seeing as they disappeared had the same time.

Tony and Pepper, at the moment, had a lot to deal with. First of they had newborn Baby the need attention similar to all infant. Second, they had to take care of Peter, who was too weak even to lift his head off the bed when he first came back from the raft. The parents always tried to make sure that if Morgan needs something, they will make sure that one of them went to see Morgan usually, Pepper has often need to feed her, and Tony would usually stay with Peter.

Peter didn’t fault his parents for leaving him alone it took him a long time to convince him that His Parents still loved him even if they need to go to be with his sister, and besides, Morgan was an adorable baby.

Going back to school was one of the strangest things that happen to Peter; when he first got back, Peter was still on crutches and to have either Ned or Mj carry his books for him. When he entered the school building, he was surrounded. To Peter, who was used to being in the school's background to having pretty much everyone in school talking to him about how he was doing. Betty Brant even asked if she could interview him for the school news.

When Peter was able to go back to the Decathlon team, he was sure who at the better Reaction Mr.Harrington who could be more overjoyed that Peter would be there for Regionals, Or Flash, who learned that he was going back to being alternate on the team now that Peter was back.

* * *

“Hey, Karen Can you remind Dad that I’ll be home around six,” Peter asked his AI.  
“Sure thing Peter,” Karen said. Peter put on his mask, took a leap of the building, and began a swing through Queens's streets.  
“Hello, New York,” Peter Yelled, Smiling. Even if no one could see him couldn’t be happier to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has come to end.I hoped you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> This is Just a little sneak peek for an upcoming story I'm working on


End file.
